Sokka's corpse bride
by TwilightGD
Summary: This is a tale of love and romance unlike any other. Where we shall put to trial whether or not that death is the end of love. So let us journey and betaken into this fable known as:
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not now, nor have I ever, owned Avatar the Last Airbender or its characters. I also do not own Tim Burten's Corpse Bride, he does. But I am glad both were made.**

We all know how it goes in weddings and marriages. The lovely bride comes down the isle dressed in a beautiful white dress, her hair and face done up to perfection and a cheerful smile adorns her features. She comes to meet her groom who is deck out in a handsome tux, his face a mix of joy and nervousness. They link arms as the preacher joins them in holy matrimony. They look into each other's eyes as they say their vows, promising themselves to the other no matter what they should face in life. They promise many things to the one they love, and state before the audience that it is only until death separates them that these divine vows will end before saying 'I do'.

However is that really the case? Is death really the end of such a proclamation of love between two souls? Or could it be the next step, or for this story the beginning?

For you see this is a tale of love and romance unlike any other. Where we shall put to trial whether or not that death is the end of love. So let us journey and betaken into this fable known as:

**Sokka's Corpse Bride**

A town, quiet and peaceful, on a mostly cloudy afternoon. It is an average town, with average people doing their usual work. The baker is baking up more bread to put up for sale. The old tailor is sweeping the front of his shop. The constable lazily does his rounds of patrol; his bell ringing has he walks along the old cobblestone road. A few pedestrians give greetings to each other as they pass by and continue walking down the street. A small black cat watches as two fish vendors work to cut and clean the latest catch in a repetitive movement. On the third floor of the house next to the fish vendors is a young man looking no more than 19 or 20 absentmindedly polishing a…boomerang?

It is here at the Hyouzen fish market that we meet one Sokka Hyouzen. Except for his above average height, he is your average everyday guy, tanned skin with dark brown hair, deep blue eyes and wearing a simple dark blue suit.

"Well today's the day huh." He asks himself dryly while putting down his beloved metal throwing stick.

As if to answer his question a voice shouts from downstairs.

"Sokka get down here, we have to be at the BeiFong manor in 10 minutes for the rehearsal!" Yells a young feminine voice with command.

With a heavy sign the young man gets up and heads downstairs.

Once he reaches the bottom floor he sees his father, Hakoda Hyouzen, standing in the hallway awaiting him. His father turns to him and gives him a large smile.

"Well today's the day right Sokka." Hakoda declares merrily as he pats his son on the back.

An awkward smile comes to Sokka's face as he just nods and the two walk out to the awaiting carriage where the third member of the family sits impatiently. Sokka winced as he catches his sister's gaze while getting in the carriage. The over baring motherly sister known as Katara.

"About time. You know we can't be late for this Sokka." She said sternly.

"We still have time Katara, don't be so hard on the boy. Or should I say Man considering he will be getting married soon." Hakoda spoke loudly at the end with pride.

He stuck his head out and called to his driver. "Lets go Chit Sang, you kown the way."

The large man took another drag from is pipe and coughed before nodding to his employer. "Right…cough…Hakoda. Just hang on." He spoke through a horsed throat as he whipped the rains to get the horse moving.

Sokka was unusually quite. He knew what was to come but still. What was he supposed to think, he was getting married to almost a complete stranger. He had only met his bride to be briefly and during that time they didn't even get to talk to each other. True she was very attractive from just the first meeting, but what about the rest? He wanted to know more about the person he was going to spend his life with than just, 'oh she is very cute'. _Does she like meat? Will she laugh at my jokes? I am not some upper-class guy can she accept that?_ Thought after Thought and question after question came to him till an important one pushed all others aside.

_What about love? _

He knew his father loved his mother deeply when she was still alive. He was always told the stories about how they met and fell in love. He secretly always hoped that would happen to him, to find a girl and to be chosen be her alone, not by the people around them.

'_Would she even like me let alone love me?'_ he thought sadly.

Katara looked over to her elder brother, as his face seemed to steadily drop in sadness and worry. She didn't like seeing him like this, but knew what good it would do for the family if her brother married a Beifong. She cared for him and wanted to comfort him some how.

She reached out putting a comforting hand on his. "Sokka I know you may not exactly be thrilled about this," she paused as she saw his eyes roll, "but you know this will be good for our family business. With the title we gain from the Beifongs we can get better business and more money. Not only can we help out our relatives up north but we can start saving some for the medical center Mom always wanted to make."

Sokka gazed to his sister. Not a sad one or an annoyed one, just one filled with understanding. Their mother was the town healer working from their home. She always wanted to start up a center to work from and help more people. Their father did everything he could to build up his fishing company and was doing really well. However just as things were looking good their mother passed on.

Letting out an inward sign Sokka spoke with a calm voice, "Yeah I know. It will do well for us all. I just hope that She and I will be okay, I barely know her and I don't want to ruin this."

Katara smiled and sat back. "Well as long as you don't go on about the joys of meat and boomerangs for hours on end you should do well." She smirked.

"Hey. What's wrong with meat and boomerangs?" Sokka demanded with a glare.

Elsewhere we find two people staring out a grand window into the town spotting the carriage belonging to the Hyouzens'. The two figures stood tall and proper, dressed in the finest of wares and had an air of superiority and power radiating from them. They moved with grace down the hallway as they spoke.

"How has it come to this, that the great Beifongs have to resort to marrying into a family of fi—fi—fis." The man stuttered the end unable to bring himself to say anymore.

"Fish merchants dear?" The slender female next to him more answered than asked.

The man known in this town as Lord Lao Beifong grumbled as they continued down the hallway.

"Yes, those."

"Well as I recall it is because our financial reserves have all but run out. In about another month we will be on the street." The women called Lady Poppy Beifong, summarized.

"From Noble Lords to beggars. I will have nothing of it." Lao roared.

"Which is why we have come up with this plan. Our only daughter will wed the eldest son of the Hyouzen's. They did not request a dowry of any kind, so we do not have to trouble ourselves with that problem and we gain finical backing from their company. This will keep us out of the poor house." Poppy lectured to her husband.

"Lets just hope that our daughter will behave herself in front of them." Lao said sternly.

Within a large room in the Beifong manor a young woman sits in front of a mirror while her attendant was finishing up with her hair. Her face, while lightly dressed with makeup, held a gloomy expression, as she looked at herself in the reflecting surface. She stared at herself hoping that the other her could help with the problems and questions she had been asking.

_Am I really doing this? I barely know him and I have never even heard his voice before. He my have been a little bit handsome but its not fair, we should be able to chose who we marry on our own, shouldn't we?_

The questions roared through her mind on a similar pattern as her fiancés' did. If you have not guessed it this is Sokka's intended wife, Toph Beifong, and like him she is in an inner battle about the events that are about to transpire.

'_Would he enjoy the things I do? Can he handle that I detest being a 'noble lady' and enjoy more acting like everyone else? I wonder how he feels about rock gardening or walking around barefoot? I wonder if he can hold his liquor?'_ Toph smirked at that thought be it quickly disappeared when the next one hit.

'_Could he love me?'_

She was pulled, or more like forced from her thoughts when her maid tightened the strings on her corset causing all the air she was breathing to fly right out.

"Sonnovah, Gena could you pull a little harder I think there is still some air left in my lungs." Toph snapped sarcastically.

"I am sorry Lady Toph but we have to get you ready. Your fiancé will be here soon." Gena replied as she started to tie the strings on the corset together.

The elderly woman Gena was one of the only maids in the manor that Toph really liked. She was a confidant to Toph, someone that knew her true self well and whom Toph could talk to without acting like a high society lady.

Topha Signed. "Gena, do…do you think Sokka will like me, you know who I really am?" Toph asked softy.

Gena was about to reply when a deep voice spoke up from the doorway.

"I certainly hope he does not find out about your unruly side." Lao said causing Gena and Toph to look towards him.

"And how is acting like a normal person unruly, _father_." Toph shot back.

"Toph you are a Beifong and we hold a place in this society." Poppy spoke up.

"So you are saying I have to put on an act for my whole life? Even in front of my husband?" Toph questioned anger evident in her voice.

"It is our duty to be an example to the commoners. You will act appropriately for if this does not go well we will be out on the streets." Lao stated as he turned and headed towards the entranceway.

"Gena do make sure that Toph is dressed quickly they should be here any minute." Poppy ordered before taking off.

Gena bowed and went back to help Toph into her dress. All the while Toph stared at her reflection with one thought on her mind, _'I hope he will at least like me.'_

Outside the Beifong manor the Hyouzen's carriage had just pulled up. Chit Sang got from the drivers seat and opened the door.

"Thank you Sang, but please stop smoking so much it isn't good for you." Katara said kindly.

Chit Sang nodded his head as another fit of coughs came out.

Sokka was the last to come out and he just stared at the huge domicile in front of him. With one final sign he hit the ground and walked up to the large and beautifully crafted front door.

Hakoda reached for the bell cord and pulled it causing a very loud gong to ring throughout the mansion alerting everyone within the house to the presents of visitors.

"Well here we go." Sokka spoke out loud not knowing that Toph had said the same thing.

­­

**AN: hey everybody out there TwilightGD here. About time I posted one of the stories I am working on isn't it.**

**Have no fear I have many more to come. And don't forget next week Feb. 8-14 is the next Tokka week. Bet your sweet badgermole plushy that I will be part of it. **

**But as for this story I thought it up like before Christmas, but you guys know how life is. The first chapy is out so please review.**

**Oh please don't keep telling me my grammar sucks. I know, this is the unbeta version. But anything else you would like to tell me would be great. Constructive critisism is the best kind.**

**Later**


	2. Ch 2 Meeting of the Bride

**Disclaimer: I do not now, nor have I ever, owned Avatar the Last Airbender or its characters. I also do not own Tim Burten's Corpse Bride, he does. But I am glad both were made.**

SCB Chap 2 The Meeting of the Bride

Lord and Lady BeiFong stood at the top of the stairway waiting for their guests and future in-laws to knock. To Lao it was a feeling of utmost annoyance. The very thought that with his family name and title he was reduced to marrying his daughter off to such commoners to save the family from the poor house. The grinding of his teeth did not go unnoticed by his wife standing only a few inches away from him.

"Calm yourself Dear." She said in a cool and composed manner.

"This is all going according to plan and in a few days we will have no more worries about our current…predicament." She continued before taking a step leading to the front door.

Lao made no verbal response, but just nodded in agreement and adjusted himself into a more composed state before following his wife. Pushing aside all thoughts of pride and blood he knew this had to be to just keep them from sinking to the lowest of the low class.

When the two reached the about halfway down the large marble in crafted stairway the quite mansion was rocked with the sound of the loud and echoing ring of the door bell. A butler appeared from the side of the stairs and went to answer the door by the time his masters were nearing the bottom. Undoing the lock he opened the large door to reveal the honored guests arguing.

"Come on Sokka stand still your tie is all wrinkly and your collar is loose." Came the irritated voice of the youngest Hyousen member as she tried to fix up her brothers shabby tie and shirt.

"Ah Sis." Sokka said softly while pointing behind his sister toward the open door and the eyes of the people within the house.

Turning around on the heels of her foot the young girl was able to straighten her stance and push the wrinkles of her dress before standing to meet the BeiFongs with a smile on her face.

The butler led them in and with a sniff of the air he could smell the scent of fish. With the guest's back turn they could not see the snort and rude face he gave them before closing the door and walking up between both families.

The Hyousen's were in awe of the large mansion and were taking in the amazing construction, artwork, and furnishings that adorn the entrance hall.

'Our home is almost as big, but they do have us beat in elegance.' Thought Katara as her eyes glance around the room.

However, even though her father was thinking along the same lines, the remaining member of the family was thinking slightly differently.

'It feels cold and kinda creepy.' He thought as he focused his attention on the bizarre collection of busts that adorn the corners of the room. Shaking internally and praying to God that even though they will be related he would not have to spend much time in this house. Or at least be able to redecorate.

He was pulled from his designer dreams when he heard the butler speak up.

"Lord and Lady BeiFong," He introduced with a practice grace and voice as he bowed to his masters, "I give you Mr. Hyousen and his children, Miss Katara and Mr. Sokka." He finished while waving his arm towards the guest.

Being the head of the family Hakoda decided to speak first. "A pleasure to see you again Lord BeiFong and Ah Lady BeiFong you look even younger than I remembered." The tall tanned man said cheerily while tipping his hat to the couple before him.

The BeiFongs, if anything, were masters of keeping a neutral face no matter the situation. Even if a small vain could be seen on the side of the lord's head. His wife forced down the desire to raise an eyebrow at the odd comment and the obvious attempted to break the ice. She leaned slightly and spoke to her husband in a whisper so that only he could hear.

"Smile dear and remember the plan." She said oh so quietly before putting on a fake half smile of her own.

One would think that smiling was a strenuous physical activity by watching Lao slowly and painstakingly bring his lips up to form an odd shape of a smile.

"Well Hellooo." Lao said trying to sound as pleasant and charming as a host should, "Welcome to our home, it is so nice to see you again." This brought and eye brow or two up from the two blue-eyed siblings.

Lady Poppy gave a mental sigh to her husband's antics. "Please follow me, we will be having tea in the west wing while we wait for the minister to arrive." She said simply gesturing with her left hand to a door.

Hakoda with a smile still on his face nodded and walked behind the two nobles. Katara came soon behind her father complimenting Lady Beifong on her style and interior decorating.

Sokka went to follow at a more solemn pace as if dragging out as much time as he dared. His hands roamed from his sides' absentmindedly feeling around, fingers touching the potted plants and the porcelain vases. His eyes were down cast as he creped along until he felt a solid smooth and polished surface. Looking at the object that his fingers grazed he saw a stunning grand piano. Solid and well polished black hard wood, and stunning white ivory keys that begged to be touched and played.

He looked back up to see that he was the only one remaining in the hall. The others had already vacated into the other room. Casting his eyes back down he pushed down on a single key. The note echoed in the empty hall.

'Oh what the hell.' Sokka thought as he took a seat in front of the piano and cracked his fingers and neck.

He started opening with a soft play of a few keys and soon enough a tranquil melody began to fill the air and echo throughout the hall. The music roamed the halls further and found its way to a room occupied by the bride to be.

Toph was busy making sure her hair and dress were as perfect as her mother wanted it to be. She could still see a touch of nervousness in the eyes of her reflection, but it suddenly turned to a look of surprise and curiosity as her ears picked up the sound of a piano being play. She turned her head towards the door and focused. It was true; it was the sound of music but who is playing? All her time at this home and she never heard the piano being play. Eager to find the source of the tune she ventured out of her room and followed the echos to the front hall where she saw the back of a young man in a blue suit in front of the piano playing the instrument. She couldn't see his face from where she stood up top the stairs, but could guess it was her fiancé.

'Huh, never knew he could play the piano.' She thought as she watched him continue. 'And so well too.'

The music was entrancing to her (1). The rhythm was soft and slow and the melody was relaxing. It was a song played for the joy of playing, neither sad nor depressing. Toph closed her eyes and simply enjoyed listening to the composition with a small smile on her face. She had just learned something new about the man she was going to marry, and it was a pleasant new thing to know. The song started to slow down and end and Toph opened her eyes. Sokka had finished and left his hands on the last keys letting the last notes drag on. She went to greet him and give her thanks for the small concert, she took the first step down the stairs when she saw him look at the piano and rub his chin with his right hand as if considering something. She could almost see a smirk on his face as he went for the keys again. The next thing she heard surprise her so greatly she nearly tripped.

Sokka's hands were now dancing over the keys (2). This was completely different from the first song. The melody was energetic and the rhythm was fast paced. Toph was frozen in place as she listened to the song; she had never heard anything like it before. What she didn't even realize was that her foot had stated tapping to the beat of the song and it was almost infecting the rest of her.

'Woo now where did this come form? One second he is playing a slow serene song and the next he is playing this...this…I don't know what to call it.' She thought before adding with a grin. 'He is just full of surprises, I wonder what else he can do?' After that thought, she made her way down the stairs.

Sokka for the first time this day was truly enjoying himself. After his first song he wanted to have a little fun and play a new style of music he was working on. He was so enthralled in his playing that he didn't even notice the form coming up beside him until he noticed a shadow fall over the piano. Still playing he turned his head slightly and looked at the figure expecting it to be his sister. He was shocked to find standing beside him was a young woman with light green eyes and dark hair grinning as he made eye contact.

Startled Sokka tried to stand up fast and rammed his thighs into the piano causing him to fall backwards onto the hardwood floor. Rubbing his head as he looked up to see his audience of one. She was wearing an elegant light green dress that complemented her frame, her skin porcelain white a great contrast to her dark raven hair. He blink taking in her form until he saw her hand extend to him reminding him that he was still on the floor.

"Need a hand up?" She asked with a smirk on her face and her voice sounding like she was holding back a laugh.

Without even thinking Sokka took her hand in his. The feel of her smaller hand in his was interesting, it was soft on the outside but as she pulled him up he felt better the small calluses on her hand, like she did some rough work. Now standing at his full height, Sokka easily notice he was a good head taller then the young Beifong. They stood there for a moment until Sokka noticed he was still holding her hand. He jerked his hand away quickly and started to rub the back of his neck nervously.

"Miss Beifong where…"

"Toph"

Sokka blinked in confusion. "Excuse me?"

Toph placed her hands behind her back and walked around the piano in a lazy manner.

"Well" she began her voice almost sounding nervous as she explained, "Considering our circumstances, I think it would be alright to call each other by our names."

She looked over at him and saw him seems to let out a quite breathe and relax a little, the small gesture made her smile.

"You play well," She complimented, "Your first piece was beautiful. And your second one was very interesting; I can say I have never heard anything like it. What do you call it?."

"Um, Thank you…Toph…it is a style I have been making up." Sokka explained. "I call it Boogie Woogie." He look over to her as she now stood only a few feet from him trying to gauge her reaction from her face. Her very pretty and attractive face with a cute little nose and lightly rose colored lips that looked very soft and…

Sokka mentally shook himself from his imaginings and looked back to the ground.

Toph froze for moment when he said her name. It was the first time anyone had ever just called her simply by her name without a title or reverence. It felt…good to hear it said like that. It was such a simple thing and yet she enjoyed it and could get use to it. She notice him stare at her, he was looking at her trying to read her face, but when her eyes met his ice blue eyes she felt trapped in them. A magnificent blue like she had never seen before, even when they met before they didn't speak and most of the time her face was downcast. She now had the time to gaze into them and found herself falling into them. When he suddenly looked down to the ground she came back to reality and exhaled a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"It was really good, I enjoyed listening to it." Toph said composing herself. "Maybe you can play it for me again sometime." She said with a smile.

"Really? You want to hear more?" Sokka asked shocked but with the corners of his mouth starting to curve.

Toph just nodded her confirmation with a grin of her own forming.

"Gee usually my sister just wants me to 'stop making that racket'." Sokka chuckled with a full smile on his face.

Toph chuckled too; having a more normal conversation than her usual ones with her parents and servants was like a weight off her shoulders. "Well I guess she just doesn't…"

"What is the meaning of this?!" Both turned to see the form of Poppy Beifong looking positively outraged.

"You can't be seen alone together." Blurted the noble woman. "Hurry now the priest is waiting."

Toph sighed annoyed and rolled her eyes at her mother's intrusion, she was just getting to know Sokka a little bit. Sokka smirked and held back a laugh at seeing Toph's reaction to her mother's intrusion. He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and gave a small bow of an apology before speed walking into the next room. She soon followed after for what she knew was going to be a long day, but after the simple meeting she did feel a little better than she did before. It may not be so bad after all.

**To be continued:**

**(1) youtube ****victor's piano solo**** from corpse bride to hear the first song.**

**(2) /watch?v=uHmmid1pLi8**

**Well that's it for the meeting of the two. Hope it wasn't too bad. I am sorry about the lateness but that is the breaks of the time period we are in.**

**If you haven't read my bio page, here is the news. I am leaving tomorrow on a vacation of a lifetime, well maybe not a lifetime, but it will be fun. **

**The sad thing is I will be without Internet for like 2 months, only a strong will-will keep me sane. I might be able to pick up a fanfic here and there but I won't be able to upload anything. (tears)**

**But have no fear I do plan to finish this, and while I am gone I will do my best to work on it and other Tokka stories I have been planning.**

**So until next please R&R for I will rely.**


End file.
